The Meaning of Life
by Frost Rogue
Summary: When a lonely Weavile has a big responsibility thrust on him, in the form of a girl, he realizes his life might not be so bad after all. First fanfic. M to be safe. On hiatus... for now.
1. Why

_My first story. Yay._

_Note: If not stated otherwise, all characters in all my stories are Pokémorphs. Just thought I'd make that clear._

_Prologue:_

_Far, far in the future, many people had discovered the principles of instantaneous inter-dimensional travel. Quite soon, many people with evil intents had discovered this "power" too, and started wreaking havoc in parts of the universe. No one would stand up to them… until now._

**Arc 1- Introduction- Why**

Darkness.

Coldness.

Loneliness.

Every day is the same for me, yet every day, I somehow manage to survive, save a few lives, then fall down onto my bed and sleep.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Zack, and I'm a Weavile. I'm 20, 5' 10", with short, straight red hair, and a naturally cold aura around my body. I habitually wear dark coloured clothes, and spend my time tinkering with technology and things like that. I also have a curious ability that lets me sense when people are in grave trouble, passed down from a very long time ago. I spent most of my childhood studying and creating things, which earned me the reputation of an introvert. I tended not to get along well with other people, and usually shied away from any form of getting to know others. I graduated well from university, and that would usually just be the end of the story.

Not for me.

I started becoming more and more of an introvert. I would lock myself in my room for hours on end writing formulae after formulae, sleeping less and less, until one day, I finally figured out what so many people had before me.

The principles of inter-dimensional travel.

Many had done it before me, I knew, but I would be the first to stand up to the evil, save people, and maybe even make a friend or two. However, the real reason I wanted to do this was to answer the unanswerable question.

Why?

Many had speculated before, but none come close to a real answer. I wanted to find an answer, so I could finally realise whether it was fate that had wrought this eternal pain on me, or what.

And, at last, it was done. My very own teleporting machine.

I grabbed my sword, Shard, of my own creation, and pulled the lever on the machine.

A portal-like wormhole opened up in front of me, and I stepped in.

This was my life.

_A.N: Whoo! First ever chapter! My chapters will be short, unevenly updated, and, to put it bluntly, crap! Leave a review! Flame for all I care! I'm out of here!_


	2. How it began

_First actual chapter! Also thanks for the review!_

**Arc 1-Chapter 1-How it began**

_My job as a self-made "Guardian of the Universe" is never over._

_3 months after the creation._

I was quite well known by now as the "Guardian of the Universe", although I'd always keep my true identity a secret. Every day would be the same. I'd save some person from impending doom, they'd thank me, and I'd move on to the next cry for help. It was always the same old story, so I was quite surprised the day that I heard a cry for help from the legendary Pokémon Mewtwo. Mewtwo was, of course, the Pokémon put in charge of governing the part of the universe psychic type Pokémon were said to have originated from. Switching on the machine, I hurried through the portal, and arrived at the land of the psychic types.

Already, I could see why Mewtwo was in grave danger. The land was covered with corpses already, and it hardly looked like the battle had just begun. Pokemon of all types were pillaging the houses of the psychic types, and, even though massive damage had been done, I could tell that there were only a few hundred or so pokemon on the mercenaries' side.

"This'll be fun…" I muttered to no one in particular.

I ran towards the throng of people, taking out my sword and baring my fangs. I launched an array of ice shards, injuring quite a few people, before taking out a few with my sword. When the rest noticed their comrade had fallen, they rushed at me. I filled my sword with the power of darkness, before finishing the rest of the mercenaries off quite easily with multiple hits of night slash.

I made my way to the palace of Mewtwo, barging in through the doors. I arrived just in time to see a final mercenary sink his sword through Mewtwo's chest.

I ran up to the killer, sword glowing with dark power, but the killer disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear at the other end of the room.

"I see you have killed all of my men. I must congratulate you," he said in a calm tone.

I gritted my teeth and charged at him. But quite soon, I felt myself being held back by some kind of force. I looked up and saw the killer's eyes glowing underneath his hood. He wore a simple cloak that concealed most of his body, and the only parts of him that I could see were his two glowing eyes, and a smile on a snout.

"I am terribly sorry, but I must take my leave now. My name is Jason. I am a Lucario. If I may…"

He disappeared in another flash of light, and did not reappear.

Hearing a groan behind me, I turned around and saw Mewtwo still sprawled across on the floor, the Lucario's sword still embedded deep in his chest. I ran towards him, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"Leave me here… I'll be fine…"

"You can't die!" I exclaimed. "You're a legendary!"

"Legendary I may be… but I'm still a Pokémon… heh… don't worry, I'll be… reborn in a few years…urk!"

Mewtwo had a violent coughing fit, coughing up some blood, while all I could do was stand there. I had no medical experience, although every time I tried to make a move forward to help him, I felt the same force as before blocking me from advancing.

"Don't… worry… about me… my daughter… In her room upstairs, find her, and look after her for me…" Mewtwo said, and then paused for breath.

He added, "that is… my final wish…"

I had no choice but to carry out his orders, and climb up the flight of stairs.

When I reached the hallway upstairs, I noticed one of the doors was slightly ajar, and I could hear sobbing coming from within. I slowly walked up to the door and opened it. Suddenly, from within came a small flying object. It grasped onto me tightly and hugged me. I could hardly contain a blush. Was this Mewtwo's daughter?

When I finally got a grip on myself, I noticed that the Pokémon currently hugging me was a Victini, and a quite pretty one at that. I guessed she was around 5' 4. She had orange-red waist-length hair, the same colour eyes, and was wearing a beige coloured dress. She also had two small wings on her back. Although, I had no time to stare, as the Victini had stopped embracing me and was now looking at me with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Who… are you?" she asked me, in the smallest voice I had ever heard from anyone.

I tried to think of a way to explain what had happened to her without upsetting her; she looked not a day over 12.

"…Your father asked me to take you with me back to my home. Unfortunately, he is quite… preoccupied after that attack. Don't worry, I am not one of the attackers."

My mind was a jumble of words; this was the first time I had spoken to anyone properly for a long time.

To my surprise, the Victini put on a big smile and climbed onto my back.

"Okay then! Lead the way!" she said happily. "My name's Sylvia!" she continued. "I'm 18."

I paused for a moment. She was 18!?

"…Call me Zach," I said quietly.

My mind was still conflicting whether to tell her what had really happened to her father. But, slowly, I walked down the stairs and towards the exit.

I was dreading the moment that we would pass by Mewtwo's now dead body, and when we finally did, Sylvia looked up at me, with tears in her eyes like in a Japanese anime.

"W-what happened to my dad? Who killed him?" she asked me.

She suddenly jumped off my back and started backing away slowly.

"Did you k-kill him?" she said, tears now welling up.

All of a sudden, an orange glow surrounded her, and she started running towards me, using flare blitz.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER!" she practically screamed.

For a moment, I could only stand there in shock. Then, gathering my wits, I braced myself for the impact.

As soon as she was near enough to me, I grabbed her and held her close to me, sustaining great damage, but not enough to knock me out.

"Listen kid… I had no reason to kill your father. It was… those damn mercenaries."

I continued, "I hate them as much as you do."

I pulled her in closer to me, and I could make out a small blush creeping onto her face.

I decided to put it simply.

"Look… have you ever heard of the Guardian of the Universe?"

_First Chapter done! It's 4am and I can't be asked anymore!_


	3. What now?

_MORE CHAPTERS!_

**Arc 1- Chapter 2- What now?**

I woke up to the sound of someone crying. I looked over to my right, and saw Sylvia lying next to me, tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't say a word.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

Again, nothing.

"How about something to eat?" I offered.

She nodded slightly, tears still in her eyes.

"Okay then," I said, and got up. Walking downstairs, I had a sudden flash of inspiration, remembering something from his own childhood. I set about making breakfast, thinking about what had happened last night. Sylvia had agreed to come back with me, albeit unwillingly, and together we had walked back through the inter-dimensional portal. She had chosen to sleep on the same bed as me, as, in her own words, she "felt unsafe in this new world." I spent the next five minutes or so thinking about the events of yesterday, watching a legendary die before my very own eyes.

Ten minutes later, breakfast was done.

"Breakfast's ready!" I called out.

No response.

"Sylvia?" I shouted.

There was a muffled crash from upstairs, and what seemed to be a cry of pain. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, which since I was a Weavile, was quite fast. I burst into mine and Sylvia's room, and found completely nothing out of the ordinary, except Sylvia was now on the floor, crying her eyes out. As soon as she saw me, she ran over to me and jumped on to me, hugging me, causing me to promptly fall over and hit my head on the floor.

"Z-Zach?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Sylvia?" I answered.

"Promise me… that you will never leave me… please!" she cried while nuzzling her head deeper into me.

"But of course," I said in my most gentleman-like tone possible. "I could never get over having a pretty girl harmed because of me."

A small blush started to appear on both of our faces; Sylvia probably because she was embarrassed, but me because I was slowly getting asphyxiated due to how hard she was hugging me.

"Anyway, my lady, shall we go downstairs for breakfast?" I continued in my most courteous voice possible. "It would hurt to see my fair lady crying like this for much longer."

Sylvia stopped crying immediately and giggled before nodding.

She grabbed my hand and practically pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen, it was definitely quite a magnificent sight. There was a stack of about five pancakes on each of our plates, everything was laid out neatly on the table, and there was even a candlestick for good measure. Apart from a rogue pancake sticking to the ceiling, everything was perfect.

Sylvia just gaped.

"So, my fair lady, would you like to sit down?" I asked her, pulling out her chair for her.

She sat down, still speechless.

"Well, would you like to try some?" I asked.

She cut off a piece of pancake and placed it in her mouth. Immediately, her eyes went wide and a smile appeared on her face. She swallowed quickly before exclaiming,

"Wow! How did you know?"

I had, of course, dumped 20 grams of sugar on her pancakes when making them, and she was definitely enjoying it.

"I figured you got that energy from somewhere," I said with a smirk.

She said nothing, and so I sat down and began to eat.

"Zach, do you think of me as your best friend?" she suddenly asked.

I paused for a moment to think of how to answer her question properly.

"Well, I could say that, since I haven't really had any real friends before."

I paused again.

"There was that girl a few years ago, who I made a promise to to never leave, but she ended up getting taken somewhere I still don't know to this very day, and the rest is history."

Sylvia just nodded, and carried on eating.

The rest of the morning was relatively uneventful.

_A.N: And so, it has been done. The second chapter!_

_Zach: You should get some more sleep, honestly…_

_Me: Alright fine! I'm out of here!_


	4. A day out

_I am now accepting an OC! Details at bottom of chapter._

**Act 1- Chapter 3- A day out**

Just after lunchtime, Sylvia told me she was bored.

"Can we go somewhere Zach? Pleeeeease?"

"…Sure," I replied.

"Yay!" she shouted, and she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door.

It was bright sunlight, and it was the first time I had went out through the front door for months.

Sylvia, however, seemed unaware of this, and just dragged me through the crowd of people in the city.

Many comments were thrown at me, such as, "Hey, long time no see, Zach!", "Haven't seen you for a year or two!" and "Hey, where'd you get such a pretty girl, you complete introvert?" (Is that meant to be an insult?)

I mainly ignored these comments, but I could see Sylvia getting angrier. She tightened her grip on my wrist and walked faster. I was practically being dragged along as she explored the streets.

I decided to ask her a question that had been bugging me.

"Sylvia, do you even know where you're going?"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Umm… I think so? It looks very similar to a city that I lived in when I was younger."

"Well, if you don't know the way, I could show you…," said a voice.

Out from a small alleyway, a big, burly Tyranitar-morph stepped out.

"I know my way round a few places, young lady…," he said, placing his hand on Sylvia's shoulder.

She couldn't fight back against a Pokémon she was weak to, and could only stand rigid as his hand trailed against her shoulder, her arm, her stomach, her…

My instincts kicked in, and I suddenly lashed out with a punch to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't fucking touch her, you prick," I said under my breath.

Sylvia looked up at me, and suddenly wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you, Zach!" she said happily.

"Don't get too excited just yet, Sylvia," I told her. "There's never just going to be just one guy…"

And, even as I said that, more people started surrounding us, and I knew from experience that a fight was going to start.

"Well Sylvia, I think this'd be a perfect time to test you battle skills," I said.

"You don't need to," she said plainly, and she snapped her fingers. A Machamp's head self-combusted, while a Garchomp's clothes went on fire as well.

"And that was just a warm-up," Sylvia said.

The remaining eight rushed towards us. I readied numerous ice shards, while Sylvia coated her hands in fire. I shot the shards of ice at a Feraligatr's head, while Sylvia shot a flamethrower at a Ferrothorn. Another Tyranitar threw a punch at me, but I ducked and turned my hand to steel.

"I might not have my sword with me, but I can always improvise…" I said.

I charged forward and decapitated one Pokémon, before cutting of the arm of another, while Sylvia cracked three others' heads open with Psychic. The last one seemed wary to attack, and while he was making the decision whether to run or not, I heard a voice in my head.

"_Zach! It's me, Sylvia! I'm using my psychic powers to talk to you. So, what should we do with this last one?"_

I knew what to do exactly. I looked at her.

"_Aim a flamethrower to the sky; I'll do the rest,"_

She nodded, and did so. I concentrated all of my power, and then let loose a dark pulse just as the flamethrower reached the sky above the criminal. Fire rained down on top of the criminal, and thus, we were safe. I high fived Sylvia, but she grabbed onto my hand and didn't let go.

"Well well well, I must congratulate you," said a voice familiar to me.

I turned and looked.

"You! What are you doing here?"

_A.N: Who is this mysterious character? That's for you to decide, my readers! Simply leave a comment with the Pokémon's species, name, and move set, and I'll do the rest! I will not be continuing until someone gives me an idea!_


	5. Maxie

_And so, after a long week at school, our hero returns!_

_Sylvia and Zach: Weren't you the one at school?_

_Me: No more questions! Story time!_

_Note: I'm Experimenting with a POV changes in this chapter. Please tell me if I screwed it up!_

**Arc 1-Chapter 4- Maxie**

"What the hell are you doing here, Maxie? Aren't you world famous or something by now?" I said incredulously to the Absol now standing proudly in front of me.

"Hah! I wish! I'm just an ordinary Pokémon like you two, maybe with a few abnormal powers, but still normal," replied the Absol.

Suddenly, with a grunt of pain, he fell to the floor and promptly fell asleep.

"Oh my gosh! Is he ok?" Sylvia asked with a gasp of surprise.

I merely chuckled.

"Don't worry Sylvia, he's just exhausted. I'm kind of used to this kind of thing," I said.

"Alright… hey, how do you know this guy anyway?" she asked.

"It's a long story," I said. "How about I tell you while we drag him home?"

_3 hours later- POV: Maxie_

I snapped awake. The evening sun shone in through the window of the room, and it gave my surroundings a kind of tranquil feeling. Presently, I noticed a girl sitting by my bed, looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you… my guardian angel?" I asked her.

At first, she seemed shocked. Then, a smile appeared on her face.

"Shh. Don't say another word. You need to rest."

"Yes… Miss Guardian Angel," I replied, and fell asleep again.

_POV: Zach_

I saw the whole thing through the crack in the door. I quickly walked downstairs and sat down on a chair. I didn't know what to do or even think.

"That stupid bastard Maxie! He thinks he can take my Sylvia away from me!" (I paused.) "Can I really call her my Sylvia? I haven't even told her my feelings for her yet!"

Just as I said this, Sylvia walked in.

"Zach, is there something wrong?" she asked. "I heard you saying something about feelings for someone. Are you… in love with someone?" she continued, tears starting to form in her eyes.

I noticed these, and decided to have a little fun.

"Maybe, but that would be telling, wouldn't it?" I said.

Suddenly, a fireball came flying over my head, which I harrowly avoided.

"Idiot! Don't just fall in love with someone without telling me!" she screamed, probably by now waking Maxie up.

I kept my calmness and continued,

"Why, is there something you need to tell me?"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

I continued, "Sylvia, as I accepted the responsibility to look after you, it is only natural that I help you with any problems you have. So please, tell me."

She paused for a moment.

"I…I…can't say it…It's too embarrassing…"

I sighed.

"Oh well, never mind then. Look, since Maxie has the bed occupied, so we'll have to sleep downstairs tonight."

I grabbed a cushion off the couch, and lay down. Sylvia did the same, lying down close to me. We both soon fell asleep.

_The next morning_

"What? You want to stay here?"

"Yeah," Maxie said. "There's nowhere else really to go, and I kinda like it here. Besides, last night I saw my guardian ang-"

"Okay, okay I get the point Maxie, you can stay," Sylvia said. "But, what can you help us with?"

"Well, since I am a conjurer/alchemist, I have the power to…"

He clapped his hands together, and a pillar of rock shot out of the ground.

"As I was saying, I have the power to control earth."

_A.N: Guess the reference in the last line? Leave a review, and whoever gets the reference gets a cookie! :3_


	6. What is this I don't even

_Zach: Get your lazy ass out of bed! You've got a chapter to write!_

_Me: …No…_

_Sylvia: Leave him, Zach, he's too tired from a week at school._

_Me: …_

_(Zach tries to get me out of bed, to no avail. Meanwhile…)_

_Sylvia: Maxie, can you just do the introduction? And add a disclaimer while you're at it, as our friend here (makes a gesture to me) always forgets._

_Maxie: Okay, sure! This is chapter 5 of the Meaning of Life! The Author does not own rights to Pokémon, which is owned by Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. He only owns the characters in this story._

_Me: Leave me alone, please…_

**Act 1- Chapter 5- What is this I don't even**

I stared at Maxie in awe as he retracted the pillar of rock back into the ground.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"Umm… that was quite cool, I guess…" I said.

"Well, how about we go on another adventure, Zach? Please please pretty please?" interrupted Sylvia. "Come on!" she continued, dragging me into the house. "We need to get everything ready, and sort out some stuff…"

"See you in a moment, Maxie!" I shouted as loud as I could.

He waved slowly, sweatdropping as I was practically pulled along the ground into the house.

_Half an hour later…_

As I walked back out of the house, sword in hilt and with Sylvia trailing along behind me, doing some sort of dance, I saw Maxie, still standing there, having not moved at all. "_Is this some kind of RPG or something? Or is it some kind of Fanfiction that some depressed kid is writing to waste his own time?" _I thought. I suddenly felt an extreme amount of mental pain, and a voice in my head.

"_Fourth wall jokes are not appreciated, thank you very much," _it said.

"_Wait, what?" _I said mentally, before noticing that Sylvia was tugging at my sleeve.

"So, can we go now? Please?" Sylvia said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of bored myself…" said Maxie.

"Alright fine! We'll go somewhere, but if only to stop you two moaning at me!" I said.

I took the interdimensional travelling device out of my pocket, and opened up the radar. I got a reading from the other side of the galaxy, in the sector of the home-worlds of Ice. A rogue band was attacking one of the royal palaces there belonging to Regice. "_Perfect," _I thought.

"Maxie? You might want to put on something warm," I said.

I pulled the tiny lever on the contraption, and, once again, the portal opened up. A sudden breeze of icy wind blasted out of the void. Maxie, without saying a word, coated his scythe in a purplish glow, using Psycho cut on nothing in particular in mid-air. As that happened, what seemed to be a rip in the fabric of space opened up, and Maxie reached his hand in, pulling out a warm woolly jumper.

"I'll explain later," he said. "Let's go!"

I shrugged and stepped into the portal, closely followed by Sylvia and Maxie.

Reaching the land of ice, a volley of Ice Shards flew over our heads as a troop of Snover led by an Abomasnow started running towards us. Sylvia made quick work of them with a Fire Blast, while I and Maxie both readied our attacks, me coating my sword with dark energy, and him using Swords Dance. Another band of Snover rushed us, but Maxie used Stone Edge to send some of them flying, while I shot some of them down with some throwing knives. We ran ahead to where the castle of Regice was, before getting attacked by some Snorunt and some Glalie. Sylvia shot flamethrowers at them, while I rushed forward, killing several of them with my sword, and Maxie used Night Slash on several. Finally reaching the castle, we burst in through the door, and I saw a sight only too familiar. Once again, a mercenary was standing above a legendary, with the legendary now in an almost dead state. Of course, the legendary this time was Regice, but the mercenary was all too familiar.

"Jason!" I realized.

_(The sound of a whip cracking is heard through the corridor.)_

_Me: I'm sorry! I promise I'll update more often from now on!_

_Zach: (Holding a whip) No! You have to do it as well! Don't just promise something and not do it!_

_Me: Okay! I'll catch up on updates, I promise!_

_Sylvia: (Watching us) Honestly, boys… (fires a flamethrower at us) STOP FIGHTING!_

_Me: Ow…_

_Zach: Why'd you do that, Sylvia?_

_Sylvia: What do you think? Do you think I just felt like it?_

_Maxie: Do I get a say in this?_

_Me, Zach and Sylvia: NO!_


End file.
